Il était une fois
by xxxRima
Summary: Ren est prince d'un magnifique royaume situé en bordure d'un désert. Mais voila que lors d'une fête, on lui apporte une princesse qui vient d'être capturée. C'est alors qu'il retrouve son meilleur ami d'antant.


Dans un pays lointain, à la limite d'un désert, il existe un royaume dirigé par un prince. Ce prince serait, d'après les rumeurs, d'une beauté sans égale. Il avait la peau légèrement basanée par le soleil de son pays. Il avait les cheveux arrivant au niveau des épaules, d'un blond doré avec une longue mèche qui lui traversait le visage. De plus, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu hypnotique, qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau et de sa chevelure. Il était aussi d'une richesse époustouflante. Depuis qu'il avait succédé à son père à la tête du royaume, la cité dans laquelle il habitait était à son image, magnifique et riche, grandiose et pleine de ressource.

Le prince gouvernait tranquillement, au milieu de ses sujets et de son harem. Profitant agréablement de la vie de château. Mais voila, une colonie venue du nord avait envahie une partie du royaume et le prince avait dû envoyer son armée afin de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Cela faisait maintenant un bon mois que son armée était partie et quelques uns de ces conseillers militaires venaient de lui rapporter sa victoire ainsi que le retour des soldats. De plus comme trophée de guerre, ses soldats avaient souhaité lui rapporter la princesse de la colonie et l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle concubine, qui plus est une princesse, dans son harem avait ravi le prince.

Aujourd'hui, une grande fête était donnée en l'honneur des vaillants combattants, qui revenaient, victorieux, dans la cité du prince. Les habitants étaient venus les acclamer le long des rues, lorsque les soldats passaient pour se rendre au palais. Couronnes et colliers de fleurs, danses et chants, célébrations et discours rythmaient les festivités qui étaient parties pour durer toute la nuit. Mais voila qu'un conseiller lui annonça l'arrivée de la princesse captive, pour qu'elle puisse être présentée au prince.

Avec douceur, elle s'avança au milieu des invités et des serviteurs. Tout le monde la regarda, comme si une divinité venait d'apparaître au milieu de la fête. Même cachée par plusieurs couches de tissus et de bijoux, sa tête masquée par un léger voile qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux, on pouvait deviner une beauté qui aurait fait enrager n'importe quelles déesses. Elle s'inclina respectueusement face au prince qui lui demande son prénom. Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'il clignement des yeux. Face à ce silence, le prince ordonna à ses serviteurs d'emmener la princesse dans sa chambre et les festivités reprirent.

Peu avant l'aube, le prince retourna enfin dans ses appartements. Celle-ci était très lumineuse malgré les nombreuses et somptueuses tapisseries, accrochée au mur et les tapis, tous plus doux et colorés les uns que les autres. Il y avait également beaucoup de dorures, que se soit en décoration sur les tissus ou les meubles. Au milieu, se dressait un grand lit de forme ronde, au dessus duquel pendaient des voilages. Enfin derrière, à travers les fins rideaux du lit, on pouvait distinguer une large fenêtre, agrémentée d'arabesques, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure du palais et de laquelle on pouvait également voir la cité royale et au fond, le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Lorsqu'il entra, le prince remarqua tout de suite la silhouette allongée sur son lit, celle de la princesse prisonnière. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à son côté, soulevant délicatement le mince voile pour pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux. Mais à peine eut-il posé sa main qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les mains au dessus de la tête avec la princesse sur lui. Son voile s'envola, laissant ses cheveux libres. Etrange couleur puisqu'ils étaient bleus, de même que ses yeux. Etonné de la réaction de la princesse, le prince ne remarqua même pas qu'elle tenait un petit poignard à la lame recourbée contre sa gorge. Pensant à une blague, il esquissa un sourire puis rigola légèrement, tout en essayant de libérer ses mains, pourtant, la pression sur celles-ci se fit plus forte qu'il le pensait, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de son assaillant et y découvrit quelque chose comme…

-Voila bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu… Jinguji Ren.

A l'entente de son nom, le prince parut encore plus mal à l'aise. Alors comme ça, la princesse le connaissait ? Mais à y regarder de plus près, la princesse n'en était pas une. Lentement, le travesti desserra sa poigne et éloigna le poignard. Il se redressa mais resta tout de même assis sur le bassin du prince Ren qui se redressa également sur les coudes, tout en gardant le contact visuel.

-Masa… to ?

-Je vois au moins que tu te souviens de mon prénom.

-Mais que… La princesse ?

-Apparemment tes hommes ont autant le goût des femmes que toi comme toujours. J'étais tranquillement en train de jouer de la musique quand ils ont attaqués. Ce sont eux qui m'ont pris pour une princesse alors que je n'ai rien de tout sa.

Le ton de Masato était froid, contrairement à celui de Ren qui était de l'incompréhension totale. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Lui qui connaissait tout des femmes de son harem, que se soit caractériel ou corporel. C'est vrai que Masato ne ressemblait pas à une femme, même s'il était beau à sa manière. Il avait des yeux que Ren n'avait jamais vus autre part et qu'il n'avait plus retrouvés depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés. Masato se retira finalement de dessus de Ren et s'assit à côté, retirant des couches de tissu pour ne garder qu'une tunique bleue claire, à manches courtes et s'arrêtant au niveau du genou, le tout cintré avec une ceinture de tissu plus épais bleu foncé, sertie de perles de différentes tailles et formant de joli motif. Ses bijoux aux poignets ainsi qu'aux chevilles habillaient le reste du corps de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Ren s'assit aussi, en tailleur. Lui avait gardé sa tenue de festivité, c'est-à-dire une jupe de lin blanc, composée de plusieurs pans asymétriques. Il était également horné d'un large collier d'or et de pierres précieuses, lui couvrant les épaules et descendant jusqu'à son torse. De nombreux bracelets de tailles et de formes différentes décoraient ses avant-bras, ses poignets et ses chevilles. Un ruban auquel étaient cousues plusieurs pièces d'or s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux et retombant légèrement sur une épaule finissait sa coiffure. Une parure digne d'un prince.

Les deux restèrent sur le lit, sans se décrocher une parole ou même un regard. Le jour commençait à se lever, éclairant par la même occasion la chambre royale d'une lumière pâle. Finalement, Ren se tourna vers son invité et se décida à parler.

-Tu peux rester ici à te reposer. Vu ton air, je suppose que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit à guetté mon retour. Moi je vais aller me laver. On avisera de ce qu'on va faire ensuite.

Ren se leva du lit et se dirigea vers un recoin de la chambre où une petite piscine octogonale servait de bain. Les serviteurs l'ayant préalablement remplie d'eau savonneuse et parsemé ensuite des pétales de fleurs comme le voulait le prince. Pendant ce temps, Masato s'était allongé sur le lit et à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit tout de suite.

Voila maintenant plusieurs semaines que Masato et Ren s'étaient retrouvés au cours d'une campagne militaire menée par Ren. Présentée comme une princesse, Masato était obligé de se travestir s'il voulait vivre en tant que concubine du prince comme cela avait été annoncé. Lui et Ren n'avait que de rares moments d'intimité durant lesquels il ne se passait strictement rien. Ils s'asseyaient côte à côté ou bien face à face mais restaient silencieux. Parfois il leur arrivait de jouer ensemble de la musique, dans des moments où ils retrouvaient leur complicité d'avant, complicité qui avait disparu aujourd'hui. Au début cela semblait étrange que Masato doive se travestir pour pouvoir rester à la cour. Si jamais sa véritable identité venait à être révélée, il savait qu'il aurait de gros ennui et Ren ne l'aiderai sûrement pas, vu la relation qu'ils entretenaient aujourd'hui. De véritables étrangers se dit-il. Pourtant avant, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit mais Masato préféra fermer son esprit à ses vieux souvenirs.

Traversant le jardin intérieur, Masato marchait droit devant lui, d'un pas sûr lorsque soudain, un murmure lui parvient. Tendant l'oreille, Masato fit mine de s'arrêter pour respirer le parfum des fleurs, afin d'écouter sans se faire remarquer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'on parlait de lui. Les deux personnes qui médisaient sur son compte étaient deux des servantes personnelles de Ren, celles qui venait souvent s'occuper du lit et du bain. Ecoutant plus attentivement les rumeurs, Masato comprit que les servantes se posaient des questions que la relation entre lui et le prince. D'après elles, il devait y avoir un problème très intime puisque d'ordinaire, lorsque le prince Ren emmenait une de ces concubines dans sa chambre, les servantes retrouvaient les draps souillés et mouillés le lendemain. Hors, depuis plusieurs semaines que Masato dormait dans la chambre du prince, les draps n'avaient pas bougés. Piqué au vif, Masato se redressa et pris la direction du palais afin de rejoindre la chambre de Ren où i ldevait sûrement s'y trouvé.

Effectivement, Ren était bien dans sa chambre lorsque Masato y pénétra. Ren lui sourit, sourire que Masato ne prit même pas la peine de rendre. Le prince, interloqué, regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleus se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ren ne bougea pas, assis sur son lit, il se tourna juste pour pouvoir parler à son interlocuteur plus facilement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Masa ?

-Apparemment, tes servantes se posent des questions. Elles trouvent étranges que les draps restent propres malgré toutes les nuits que nous passons ensemble.

-C'est vrai que quand j'invite une de mes femmes dans ma chambre la nuit est agitée, expliqua Ren avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais comme tu n'es pas vraiment ma femme… A moins que cela te gêne qu'on ne fasse pas la même chose ?

Ren semblait s'amuser de cet échange, mais sembla surpris du silence de son compagnon. D'ordinaire, Masato aurait répliqué vivement que ne rien faire la nuit lui convenait parfaitement. Pourtant, il resta silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de Ren. Il continuait d'admirer le paysage, complètement indifférent, même s'il avait ressenti une drôle de sensation quand Ren avait évoqué ses affaires avec ses concubines la nuit. Comme s'il était jaloux. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Mais voila que Ren brisa la glace d'une question plutôt inattendue :

-Pourquoi Masato ?

-Hein ? fit l'appelé en se retournant vers le prince. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris le sens de la question.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui il y a 10 ans ? Je veux dire, quand ton père a été arrêté ? Tu n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Masato baissa les yeux, cherchant les mots exacts pour répondre. Après tout, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il tomberai sur Ren et qu'ils devraient discuter ensemble de ce point. Même si cela faisait 10 ans qu'il avait été séparé de Ren, ce souvenir était toujours douloureux pour Masato.

-J'avais peur que tu me rejettes à cause de ça.

Un beau jour, le père de Masato, qui était alors un général au gradé dans l'armée royale, dirigée par le père de Ren qui était le roi, avait été accusé de haute trahison envers le royaume et condamné à la peine capitale. Craignant pour son fils et elle, la mère de Masato et lui avait alors fui le palais et le royaume dans l'espoir d'échapper à la colère du roi. Ils avaient pris la direction du nord et avaient continué leur fuite le plus loin possible.

-Mais ce n'étais pas de ta faute ! Je suis sûr que mon père vous aurez laissé habiter dans la cité. Ren se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de Masato.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque, comme moi ! Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais rejeté quand tu aurais su. Après tout, je n'étais que le fils d'un général. Si nous jouions ensemble avant, c'est simplement parce que ton père avait entièrement confiance dans le mien et qu'il autorisait notre amitié.

-C'est pas vrai ! Moi j'étais réellement ton ami quand j'étais petit. Même si mon père m'aurait interdis de te voir, je l'aurai quand même fait parce que…

-De toute façon, je suis parti avant.

Masato fixait toujours ses pieds, alors que Ren marchait doucement vers lui. Le ton avait monté, Masato semblait sur le point de pleurer. Arrivé à sonniveau, Ren voulu poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme mais celui-ci le repoussa vivement. Il avait effectivement les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais le pire, c'est que tu n'as même pas cherché à me retrouver Ren ! En 10 ans, j'ai espéré tous les jours te voir, t'entendre ou t'aperçevoir ! J'ai survécu en pensant à notre amitié ! J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait été plus forte mais à quoi bon, je n'étais ni un prince ni un membre de ta famille, j'étais juste un fils de soldat.

Comprenant que Masato ne le laisserait pas s'expliquer à son tour, Ren choisit d'utiliser la force. Il lui attrapa fermement l'un des poignets et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit où il le poussa dessus. Cherchant à se relever, Masato n'y parvint pas, Ren s'était déjà assis sur lui et lui bloquait les mains, exactement comme Masato lui avait fait, la nuit de leur rencontre au château. Animé par de mauvaises pulsions, Ren étira un sourire sadique face à la tête énervée de Masato, dont les yeux s'embuaient de plus en plus.

-Tu sais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé si ça te gênait qu'on ne fasse pas les mêmes choses que ce que je fais avec mes concubines, tu ne m'a pas répondit. Et je me fiche de ta réponse d'ailleurs. Je vais te prendre maintenant, pour te montrer comment je peux être lors d'une nuit endiablé.

Se rapprochant du visage de Masato, Ren l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais pour lui répondre, Masato lui mordit la lèvre. Cela du plaire à Ren puisqu'il passa sa langue sur la petite coupure pour y recueillir une goutte de sang et revenant à la charge, il fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Masato, afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa compagne. Pendant ce moment, Ren détacha un des rubans tressés dans ses cheveux et attacha les mains de Masato à la tête de lit. Tout en continuant à embraser sa victime, Ren laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de Masato, détachant lentement et sensuellement les différentes couches de tissus qui cachaient son corps.

Masato gémissait, toujours les larmes aux yeux, incapable de se défendre, incapable de résister. Commençant à manquer de souffle à cause des assauts répétés de Ren, Masato essayait de se débattre, en vain. Ses mains entravées et le corps de Ren sur lui réduisaient ses manœuvres pour se libérer. Il sentait bien ses vêtements glisser mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. « Il me fait sûrement payer pour avoir disparu il y a 10 ans », se disait Masato. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Desserrant son emprise sur lui, Ren permit à Masato de respirer. Le retour de l'air dans ses poumons le fit tousser légèrement. Tandis qu'il reprenait de l'air, Ren desserra et retira d'un coup sec les différentes tuniques de sa victime, lui arrachant de même un petit cri. A l'entente du son qu'il venait de pousser, Masato rougit vivement, ses oreilles devenant écarlates et détourna le visage. Il ne voulait pas montrer la réaction de son corps à son agresseur, trop honteux de lui-même. Pourtant, Ren en parut pleinement satisfait. Se penchant lentement jusqu'à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, Ren lui chuchota :

-Nous allons bien nous amuser ce soir, ma concubine.

Et étirant un large sourire que la princesse ne put voir, Ren commença alors à déposer de sulfureux baisers, allant de l'oreille, descendant le long de la carotide, remontant vers la bouche et finissant sur le torse devenu brûlant, de Masato. Celui-ci avait cessé de se rebeller face à on corps, cédant au désir que Ren lui transmettait. Petit à petit, les baisers que les deux échangeaient devinrent plus passionnés et sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient totalement nus. Pourtant, même si son corps approuvait, l'esprit de Masato rejetait ça. Même s'il avait cédé son corps à Ren, il refusait tout de même ses larmes continuaient toujours de couler.

Voilà que soudain, Masato hoqueta et se crispa. Ren avait commencé. Masato se remit alors à se débattre, plus violemment cette fois, mais Ren continuait quand même.

-Ren… Arrêt… Ha !

Malgré les protestations, Ren continuait de s'enfoncer dans l'intimité de la princesse. Un, puis deux, puis trois. Les larmes s'étaient faites plus nombreuses, de même que les cris. Faisant abstraction de la douleur de Masato, Ren continuait encore. Cette fois, il écarta vivement les cuisses de sa princesse, il s'enfonça profondément en lui, au mépris des cris qu'il poussait.

-Argh ! Ca… fait… mal… ! Arrête !

Les mains toujours liées, la douleur assaillait Masato. Les reins, le dos, les mains, la tête, le cœur. Et Ren continuait toujours. Des vas et vient de plus en plus violents et puissants tiraillaient Masato qui se débattait vainement, aux prises avec Ren qui avançait toujours plus profondément, arrachant à la fois jouissements et cris de la part de sa victime.

Des heures et des heures.

Encore et toujours.

Masato s'était évanoui de douleur Ren s'était endormi d'épuisement.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Ren l'avait forcé ?

Lorsque Masato ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, une fine brise faisait voleter les voilages et trembloter son corps. Une main, un bras traversait son torse, parsemé de marques. Même endormi, Ren gardait son emprise sur lui. Un simple mouvement permis à Masato de libérer enfin ses poignets sur lesquels la peau était devenue aussi rouge que ses yeux, gonflés d'avoir versés autant de larmes. Il se redressa, repoussa le bras de Ren qui remua légèrement dans son sommeil. Il ramassa ensuite sa tunique, l'enfila, déchira un des voilages colorés et se couvrant avec, quitta, ou plutôt, s'enfuit de la chambre du prince Ren.

Voila maintenant trois heures que Ren s'était réveillé. Et à son réveil, il n'avait pas vu sa chère et tendre, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à chercher Masato, sans le trouver. Il avait cherché partout, dans toutes les pièces du palais, dans les différents jardins, dans la cité royale et même dans les écuries, craignant que Masato ne se soit enfuit. Car il l'évitait, c'était sûr. Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu ça pourtant ! Pas comme ça ! Se maudissant lui-même, Ren avait continué sa quête.

Pendant ce temps, Masato marchait. Au milieu de ce désert sans fin. Solitude. C'est ce que lui chuchotait ce désert. Et c'est ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il était seul, sans Ren à ses côtés. Avait-il déjà eu Ren à ses côtés au moins une fois ? Ren était prince, lui était fils de général. Ren plaisait aux femmes, lui avec ses cheveux bleus, n'attirait que les regards. Peut-être que leur amitié n'était qu'une illusion ? Vu comment Ren venait de le traiter, il n'avait du voir en Masato qu'un jouet pour se divertir tout ce temps. Et malgré la solitude, la chaleur, la douleur et les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler, Masato marchait.

Ren tournait en rond, il avait beau avoir cherché Masato partout, il restait introuvable. Il n'avait pas osé demander de renseignements aux serviteurs du palais ou même aux habitants de la cité. Quelle réputation il allait avoir si on apprenait que le prince avait violé une de ses concubines et que celle-ci s'était enfuie en restait introuvable ? Tout cela était de sa faute et il le savait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Retrouver Masato et s'excuser auprès de lui, voilà ce qu'il ferait. S'asseyant sur un rebord de fenêtre afin de remettre ses idées en ordre, Ren observa le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Au premier plan, le palai et ses innombrables pièces, ses innombrables structures en arabesques, ses innombrables, ses innombrables voilages qui frétillent au gré du vent. Plus loin, les jardins intérieurs et la cité royale, belle, animée, flamboyante, paisible. Dernière, loin derrière, le désert, sans frontières, infini. Le désert, le seul endroit où il n'avait pas cherché.

Le sol, le sable, doux et brûlant à la fois. La soif, la douleur et toujours la solitude.

-Vais-je mourir ainsi ? Tout seul au milieu de ce désert ?

La tête confuse, la gorge sèche et la vue brouillée commencèrent à avoir raison de Masato. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, aspirées par le soleil qui drainait également sa vie, petit à petit. Avec ce qu'il lui restait d'esprit, Masato revit certains de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Lui et Ren jouant dans les jardins intérieurs lui et Ren courant dans les rues de la cité lui et Ren se faisant dorloter dans les bains lui et Ren regardant le coucher de soleil et les étoiles lui et Ren ensemble dans un lit avec leur corps entremêlés. La passion, le désir, l'amour. Les baisers passionnés de Ren mais malgré le fait qu'il avait été violé, une part de Masato avait apprécié, aimé. Au fond, il avait toujours aimé Ren, depuis tout petit. Voila pourquoi une part de lui avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cette même part de lui avait déjà pardonné. Et c'est maintenant qu'il allait mourir, après avoir réalisé tout cela.

-Quel imbécile… je suis…

Accordant une dernière pensée pour son prince, Masato ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il galopait. Dans ce désert, tout paraissait figé, sans vie. Lorsqu'il avait pensé que Masato avait pu s'enfuir dans cette étendue de sable sans fin, Ren s'était précipité aux écuries prendre une bonne monture et avait quitté la cité. Par chance, au bout de quelques minutes, il avait repéré des traces de pas que le vent n'avait pas encore effacées, s'éloignant de la ville et les avait suivies. Il s'en persuadait lui-même, c'était les traces de Masato. Comment allait-il le retrouver ? Continuant de marcher dans le désert sous une chaleur étouffante, suffocante ? Ou bien agonisant sur le sable ? Refusant de penser à une telle issue, Ren continua sa route, s'enfonçant toujours dans ce désert sans fin.

Soudain, une tâche se forma sur le sable, de plus en plus distincte, au fur et à mesure que Ren s'en rapprochait. La couleur des voilages, la forme du corps mais surtout ces cheveux, d'un bleu qu'il adorait. Ren en était tombé amoureux dès qu'il avait rencontré Masato pour la première fois. Ren stoppa sa monture et descendit afin de récupérer le corps inanimé qui gisait sur le sable. Sa princesse. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé. Pourtant malgré la chaleur du milieu, quelque chose en Masato était froid. Mais pas le temps de penser à des choses futiles. Ren attrapa la gourde qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau et, prenant le visage de l'évanoui dans ses mains, il scella leurs lèvres pour y déverser son eau dans la bouche à peine entrouverte de Masato. Il recommença deux fois. Enfin, il installa le corps inerte de son amant sur la selle, monta derrière et rentra aussi vite que possible.

* * *

-Pardon Masato, sanglota-il. C'est de ma faute, si tu as faillit mourir. Pardon.

Tout en sanglotant, Ren prit une main à Masato, l'embrassa tendrement et s'allongea auprès de l'évanoui. Il s'endormi tout de suite, priant toujours intérieurement.

Au milieu de la nuit, une petite brise, comme venue par enchantement, vient jouer avec quelques mèches de Masato, ce qui le tira du sommeil mais ne le réveilla pas complètement. Etrangement, il pouvait sentir une présence à ses côtés, il la sentait.

-Ren…

D'abord, Masato cligna des yeux, puis il sentit une pression sur sa main. Tournant lentement la tête, il vit que cette pression était la main de Ren. Alors il l'avait retrouvé, il n'était pas mort…

-Ren.

Lentement il ouvrit les yeux. Lentement il revint à la réalité. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut ses yeux, d'un bleu aussi unique que ses cheveux.

-Masato… Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

-Parce que… Cette situation, je ne la supportais plus…

Masato se tourna vers le prince. Droit dans les yeux. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, seulement eux deux et leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

-Tu sais Ren, malgré ce que tu m'as fait je te pardonne. Parce que… je crois que je t'aime, expliqua Masato, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues.

Face à cette révélation, Ren ferma les yeux et pose doucement une main derrière la tête de son compagnon, collant dans le même mouvement leur front.

-Je m'en veux tellement tu sais. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute Masa.

Alors que Ren et son cœur commençaient à s'emballer, Masato étira un timide sourire. Masa… Ren était bien la seule personne à l'appeler ainsi. Son prince. Et doucement, Masato posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ren, y déposant un tendre baiser, complètement différent de ceux de l'autre nuit.

-Heum… Masa… Moi aussi… je t'aime, lâcha finalement Ren dans un souffle, un murmure.

Mais un murmure suffisait. Ren n'avait pas beaucoup de crier au monde son amour pour Masato, celui-ci le savait déjà. Il émit un nouveau sourire qui arracha également un sourire à son compagnon.

De nouveau réunis dans cette complicité perdue il y a 10 ans.

Le prince et la princesse purent ainsi couler des jours heureux au palais, avec pour le prince, la « princesse prisonnière du Nord » pour seule concubine. Et ainsi, peu de temps après, le prince monta sur le trône avec sa reine et fit resplendir le palais, la cité et le royaume entier encore plus qu'ils ne rayonnaient déjà avant.


End file.
